That Night Changed Everything
by pinazee
Summary: A little character background on Fitz. A dramatic approach on his absent father. T for minor swearing. Oneshot


First and maybe last time I write something for AoS. I just finished re-watching the past two seasons and it stirred up some old thought bubble. I wanted more history with Fitz so I started thinking up this. It's a pre-prequel, before Simmons existed. Just to give him a little more background.

* * *

In 1996 a young Leopold Fitz had received a high honor within town. On the front page news was a picture of his grinning face standing next to his mother and holding a small device with a ribbon on it. The headline read, "8 year old wins high school science fair." It was an achievement most children would be envious of, however it had been the high school students who had given the award to him. His humorous nature made him a favorite within the town and his advanced engineering capabilities had granted him the nickname of "Fix-it Fitz." His parents were very proud of their progeny, their only son, but had started wondering if they would be able to give him what he needed as his talents grew with him. His father was a mechanic on an oil rig and spent months at a time away from home. His mother worked odd jobs here and there cleaning houses. Each month they barely scraped enough to pay their mortgage and young Fitz, while accommodating, had started requiring equipment and supplies that most colleges used in their lab facilities. The town had offered to help raise the money, but they were a proud Fitz family that insisted they could get by on their own.

A month after the article came out, Fitz's father had finally come home after four months away. His arm was in a sling, an image all too familiar to his wife. His job gave him quite a beating but he insisted every time that "it'll be fixed in the morning," and true to his word the sling would be gone and he'd be walking around the kitchen making breakfast. His wife had never let on that she saw him wince every time he picked up the skillet but merely took over for him saying how he was doing it wrong. It was easier to insult his cooking than his ego. This morning was no different. Leo was at the kitchen counter tinkering away at a small music box when his mother walked in. She said good morning, pecked her son on the cheek who then promptly wiped it away, then kissed her husband before snatching the skillet handle from him.

She said, "You're going to burn the eggs Ian, the stoves on too high. I'm surprised you haven't burned the house down already."

Ian had poured his wife a cup of tea and responded, "Pardon me, your ladyship. I am but a humble man from faraway lands, I know only of the loathsome breakfasts of the seas." He bowed to her. "Please, share your wisdom so that I may learn from the gods!" his cheeky nature got a quick slap on the arm but a smile nonetheless. "Sue, babe, they're just eggs. A little rough edges will do the boy good, right Leo?" Leo had barely heard him but nodded while mumbling to himself. Ian simply rubbed his kids head and returned to breakfast.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, startling the Fitz family from their morning routine. Ian looked at the clock and said, "It's barely seven, who would be visiting at this hour?" He looked at his wife, nodding at her to get the door. She simply scoffed at him, gestured at her night robe and the cooking eggs. He sighed defeated and stalked into the front of the house to get the door. A moment later, he came into the kitchen clearly frustrated, with a man and a woman behind him. Sue immediately turned the stove off, wrapped her robe tighter around herself and tried without success to get her frizzy hair under control.

Ian glanced at his wife apologetically and said, "I told them now wasn't a good time but they were insistent." The man and woman had taken a stance on either side of the boy who had still not surfaced from his train of thought. Both of them were wearing black suits with hints of red. The woman had a scar that began at her mouth and etched along her jaw like a hook. The man was much shorter than her but very muscular making the suit seem it was about to pop open.

The woman spoke first, "I'm sorry to inconvenience you this morning. My name is Meg and this is John. We represent a worldwide organization that seeks to further human advancement, both in science and politically. We are currently seeking out young minds for our youth initiative program and your son seems like a perfect candidate." She gave them a big grin, like they had won the lottery.

The Fitz parents were surprised and stared dumbly back at them before Sue said, "I'm sorry, but are you some sort of prep school?"

The woman responded, "Partly. This organization is unique in that we raise children within, give them the tools necessary to be successful in whatever field they choose and then provide job opportunities when ready. It's the complete package." Her grin never faltered.

Ian replied, "I'm sorry miss, but we're broke. We don't have enough money to send him away to your school."

The woman said, "That's the best part. This program is completely free. There is no catch, no fees. We feel that our duty is to the world and providing special children like your son the best education is the best way to solve our global dilemma. The future generation holds the keys to our evolutionary advancement. Your son-"Meg laid a loving hand on the child shoulder who half-heartedly shook it off. "-is one of a kind. With a proper upbringing he could become one of the world's leading scientists."

With those words Sue become enraged and said passionately, "I'm sorry, but what are you insinuating? Do you think I can't raise my own kid?"

The short man gave a lazy sigh at the woman whose grin had finally been brought down a notch. She said, "Ma'am that is not what I'm saying. Surely you have thought about his future. If he stays in public school he's just going to be bored. He's already miles ahead of other children, by the time he's in middle school the teachers won't have anything to teach him. But we can. We've got some of the leading scientists and the financial backing to service his more advanced needs."

The Fitz parents glanced at each other, trying to read the others mind. It seemed too good to be true. They knew Leo would thrive in an environment like that, surrounded by others that could teach and challenge him.

Sue asked, "So, Leo would be going into a boarding school where we get to see him on holidays?"

Meg replied, "Ideally, but typically we've seen students stay year round. It'd be completely up to him."

Ian asked, "What's the name of this school again?"

"We call ourselves Hydra. You've probably never seen us on the news and that's how we like it. If we plan to change the world we can't have the media looking over our shoulders." Meg pulled out a brochure from her purse and handed it to Sue. On the front cover was a group of children crowded around a lab table and smiling. Inside was a list of all their programs, details on family visits, and extra curriculars. The kitchen had grown silent as the two read what they had to offer. Meg had taken to watching Leo work the music box and grinned greedily.

Ian had told Sue quietly, "I barely see my boy as it is." His voice was almost pleading.

Sue nodded in agreement said to the pair, "I think right now Leo needs to stay with us. Maybe when he's older he can go but I can't stand the idea of sending him away with strangers and seeing him only on holidays."

Meg frowned, "I see. Well we also came prepared with an offer. Each month we will send you a check of $10,000, enough to pay for your house, quit your jobs, take a couple vacations. You will never have to worry about money again."

Ian face became beat red and said threateningly, "It sounds to me like you are trying to buy our son. He isn't a piece of property to be rented out. Well he won't be joining your organization now and or anytime later. Now I think you've overstayed your welcome, please see yourselves out."

In that moment Leo said, "I found it! The little gear wasn't hitting the other bigger gear which means it couldn't move!" He cranked the little handle on the side of the music box, held it in his hand to show his parents and strangers as the soft melody echoed the hostility within the group. Leo beamed at his parents proudly and they smiled back. Ian reached over and gave him a high five.

The short man leaned in to Ian, grabbed his arm roughly and said quietly, "I implore you to reconsider. This opportunity will only come once but the repercussion if you do not comply is most severe."

Ian shook the man's hand off him and said, "Leave."

The man and woman stepped back. Meg said sternly, "Hydra does not take no for an answer. We will be back and you will regret not taking the deal while you could." They left, leaving behind an eerie air in the room like they were being watched.

Leo asked, "Who were those people?"

His father replied, "Just salesmen. Say, what do you think about you and I looking under the hood of my truck, see what makes it tick?"

Leo grinned and said happily, "I've been waiting to do that ever since you left!"

Sue glanced over at her husband who mirrored her concern. They couldn't believe an organization would threaten them, or pay them to send their child to school for a "higher education". It was simply unbelievable and what scared them the most is that they had no idea what it meant. They weren't sure if they should call the police or move away or if it was an empty threat altogether. The rest of their day was spent pondering over the mysterious guests but nothing seemed to be reason enough for a call to action.

It was quiet in the house that night. Leo had been put to bed while his parents enjoyed a couple drinks in the kitchen. Most nights they would talk about what had happened in their time apart but tonight was different. Something was off, like they were expecting a big event that wasn't happening. They had barely spoken to each other as they went to bed, kissed each other good night, and turned out the lights.

As Sue curved into her pillow she said quietly, "Ian." He mumbled hmm in response. "I love you. I don't say it enough but I do. I don't know what I would do without you."

Ian rotated around to wrap his arm around her and kiss her cheek and said, "Sue, my love, you don't have to. You show it every day raising our babe. I imagine though that if I left, you'd never have to worry about the safety of the house."

Sue smiled and grabbed his hand in hers and said, "True. Guess I don't need you after all. You can pack in the morning."

Ian leaned in and said, "But if I go, who will reach the top shelves or fix the car?"

Sue replied, "I'm sure that very soon Leo is going to be able to build his own car. He's already started asking question I can't answer. Nah, we're better off without you."

"But who knows where you're ticklish?" Ian began lightly brushing the back of her neck who instinctively grinned and pulled away. She faced him.

"Is that blackmail?"

Ian leaned back in bed and replied, "Yes. Stay with me or the whole town will know your weakness."

She sat on top of his frame smiling. "Can't have that now, can we? Well I guess I'm stuck with you. Poor Leo will have to grow up with a father after all."

"A kiss my lady, to seal the contract." She leaned in gave him a quick peck on the forehead. "Excuse me, I thought I was your husband again, a proper kiss please." She grabbed his face in both hands gently and leaned in, giving him a passionate kiss. He kissed her back, remembering how much he missed her soft lips.

Suddenly there was a blaring horn blasting through the house. Ian seemed confused but Sue told him panicking, "Leo. It's his alarm." The horn stopped. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran down the hall while Ian reached underneath, pulled out a bat and followed her. When he arrived Sue was holding a shaken Leo and rocking back and forth.

He asked, "What was that?"

Sue replied, "About a month ago, Leo walked in on a scary movie. He spent the next day building his own security." She pointed at the window that was partially open letting the cool night air in. Next to the seal was a thin string, barely noticeable, attached to gears that pulled a lever and pushed the button on a foghorn.

"What set it off?"

Leo said through tears, "There was a man at my window. He tried to get in but my horn scared him off." Ian looked at his frightened wife, could feel his own stomach twisting into knots.

He told her, "Stay here and lock the door. I'm going to check the rest of the house."

Sue said quietly, "Be safe." He nodded and closed the door. Sue let go of Leo to lock the door and close the window. She grabbed him and moved away from the window near the closet. "Daddy's just making sure that man is gone. He'll be right back. Then what do ya say we watch the Lion King tonight? We'll bring all the blankets into the living room, build a fort- it'll be our own little sleepover."

Suddenly there was a crash and the sound of breaking glass. Sue pulled Leo in closer and tried to still her beating heart. She desperately wanted to check on her husband but she couldn't leave her child alone. Then there was more crashing and grunting coming from the other side of the door. She could hear the muffled sound of her husband yelling at the intruder before another crash. Tears began falling from her face, her hands shook as she covered her mouth to prevent herself from wincing loudly every time she heard a noise. Leo had started crying too but followed his mother's lead and stayed quiet.

Then all of a sudden there was a shot and a thud. Sue stood up, preparing herself to run when she saw a shadow under the door. She put Leo down and picked up the lid of his toy box, and gestured for him to get in. He nodded and climbed in, his face still wet with tears. She closed the lid, right when there was loud thud as the door was kicked in. Walking in was the short man from that morning. He had a bruised eye now and a large cut across his forehead and in his hand was a small pistol pointed right at her.

He said hoarsely, "you should have taken the deal."

Sue stood in front of the box casually, her chin raised, and replied shortly, "We don't take deals from people like you."

"All we wanted was to better your son, make him perfect. What's so bad about that?"

"He's already perfect. What you really want is someone like him working for you, because you know that when he grows up he will be a threat."

The man scoffed. "He's going to be brilliant you know. It's a shame you're going to miss it." He cocked back the gun. She braced herself for the pain, closed her eyes, but there was nothing. She opened her eyes to see that the man had put the gun away and kneeled, his eyes now looking past her. She looked behind her to see that Leo had shown himself.

The man said to him, "Hey little man, you want to come out of there?"

Leo said quietly, "If I go with you, will you leave my mum alone?"

Sue steps in front of her son and tells him, "No, baby no! Mommys okay see, you just stay right here with me." When she turned back to face him, he hit her on the side of the head. She hissed in pain as she fell to the floor

The man stood back up and said, "Ma'am, I'd rather not get violent in front of him, but if you leave me no choice-"He left it hanging in the air. "I assure you, there are no guards coming, there is no rescue. He will be leaving with me."

Leo shouted, "Stay away from my mommy!" He picked up a toy block and threw it at the man, hitting him right in his bruised eye. The man stepped back, yelling curses.

"You little shit!" The man went to grab him but there was another bang. Sue quickly grabbed her son and turned him away from the man, who was now falling to the ground with a bullet in his back. Inside the door frame was a woman dressed in black holding a gun, she started approaching the pair but Sue stepped back weary.

The woman said, "Mrs. Fitz, My name is Heather, I'm an agent with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. We're here to help." Sue looked down at the bleeding man and hesitantly stepped over him, making sure Leo couldn't see him. The woman smiled sadly at her as she helped her small shaking form past the destroyed living room. All of the picture frames on the walls had either been knocked down or tilted. The coffee table was shattered, the lamps busted, and the couch had a large gash down the middle. The woman helped her outside, where a jeep was parked with three other people.

Sue searched for her husband but couldn't find him. She stopped walking and said shakily, "My husband, he's- he's still inside. There was a shot- he could be hurt!"

She went to turn back but the woman gently but firmly grabbed her arm and said, "I'm sorry-" that was all she needed to say. Sue began sobbing, and as much as she wanted to collapse onto the ground and never rise, she couldn't let Leo see her that way. She simply walked away from the house and sat on the tailgate of the Jeep, Putting Leo on her knees to face her.

The group of agents said nothing but felt the pain of this night knowing it would haunt them.

Leo asked, "Mum, where's da?" Sue grabbed his small hands, thinking about how she was going to explain to her son that his dad was never coming back.

She said through tears, "Daddy has to go with these agents. He has to help them save other people, like he saved us. He- he won't be coming home for a while."

Leo said sadly, "Can I say goodbye then?"

Sue looked away, trying to compose herself and replied, "Not this time baby. It looks like it's just you and me now."

Heather stood next to the two and said softly, "Mrs. Fitz, we're going to have to take you somewhere safe. They're going to realize they weren't successful soon. Is there anything I can grab from the house for you before we leave?"

Sue stared at the house and shook her head. Heather hesitated but walked away, telling orders to two of her agents while the other attended to the head wound on Sue, who barely noticed her presence. She watched as the agents went into the house with gas cans and came back out empty handed. She grabbed Leo and took him inside the Jeep as they lit a match and threw it inside. The others quickly jumped in beside her and took off down the road. She never looked back.

A few days later, Sue and Leo stepped into their new home in Northern New York. It was a single story house in a neighborhood filled with eight others that looked exactly the same. The agency had provided them with furniture already but the walls remained empty. The room still smelled like fresh paint.

Leo asked, "How long do we have to stay here?"

Sue kneeled down in front of him and said, "This is going to be our new home. It doesn't feel like it yet, but we can make it our own and soon enough it will. It's going to be an adventure. With our new name we can be anyone we want to be. There's something you need to do for me though, and it's very important. You are my brilliant boy, but we can't be showing everyone that, okay? This new place, these people, don't understand people like you. We're going to have to try extra hard to be like all the other kids okay? No more fixing things for others."

Leo said sadly, "I can't be fix-it Fitz anymore?"

Sue smiled and said, "You've never liked that nickname before."

Leo smiled back, "I changed my mind."

"Well it's a new place, new people, new name, we will just have to come up with a new nickname- a better one. How about Monkey-face Leo? Yeah, I like that one, it matches your ears." Leo giggled and shook his head. "No? Okay, how about high-five Leo? Though, you'll have to wear gloves as I imagine your hands would get sore after a while." Fitz giggled again and shook his head. Sue smiled back at him and stood up. She called him a few other nicknames, to which he promptly shook his head and laughed.

Over the years, Leo found it increasingly hard to keep his mouth shut. He kept his grades up, took advanced classes, but ultimately lost interest in school. He found it hard to make friends, one in particular felt the need to shove him into lockers, and he found himself spending most of his time alone in the garage tinkering away on odd projects. He became an outcast in high school but graduated early to which he was then taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D who had been keeping an eye on them. It was only a couple years after the death of his father that he began to realize the truth of that night and after begging his mom for answers she explained what had happened. Once he was a student at Sci-tech he promptly changed his name back, after much discussion with the agent who found them, in honor of his father.

* * *

Okay so when I wrote this I wanted to explain where his father went. I also thought that, even though he's a geek, he builds things and he's snarky so he should have been at least somewhat popular growing up but he had an automatic dislike to Ward who looks like the stereotypical bully. Plus, it wouldn't be the first time that Hydra recruited a kid (ahem, Ward) and I wanted to kind of give Fitz a "one up" on Ward by making him younger then when Ward was when they wanted to recruit.

I thought maybe I'd write Jemma one too. I had this idea that she grew up in a wealthy family and had a younger brother, and as a whole the family remained logical and didn't dwell on feelings. But something happened, like a car crash, or alien invasion (I kid) that kills her brother. Her parents become more attached to her and she becomes less because for whatever reason she feel's guilty and has been trying to make up for it ever since.

but I can't write it. I'm surprised I finished this one.

Reviews would be lovely or PM me if you want to discuss other possible Character pre-prequels. I enjoy coming up with theories why they joined shield. (though skye and wards are fairly obvious)


End file.
